Marian Hawke
Appearance Hawke has dark, messy hair that seems to have a mind and pattern of its own, falling around her face and into her eyes; she has given up on making any sense of it and tends to let it do what it will, wild and mussed though it is. Her blue eyes are typical of the Hawke family, much like that of her father's, although her pale skin is more reminiscent of her mother's. Usually seen in scruffy, battered leathers, it's the attire of someone who spends her days working with her hands, whether it be on a farm or other odd jobs. It's not uncommon to see smudges of dirt all over her person, beneath her fingernails, her palms rough from work -- another soul living day to day. Personality In short, Hawke is a worker -- the person to take initiative by the horns when it needs to be and especially when it means the welfare of her family. She feels it's her personal duty to protect them, especially since her father's passing, and will suffer no threat, perceived or otherwise, to her mother or siblings. She is not easily daunted by hardship, calm under pressure, but her most fatal flaw is that of hypocrisy; she allows her family and friends to do things that she might find questionable if done by others, a sense of selective attention that will no doubt land her in trouble some day. Although not quick to anger, she is stubborn to a fault and will often not budge on the most mundane of things, childishly keeping things to herself and forming grudges. History It was a whirlwind romance that began as a chance encounter on the streets of Kirkwall. Malcolm Hawke, escaped apostate from the Kirkwall Circle, barreled headlong into Leandra Amell, daughter of the noble family of the same name. Both embarrassed and intrigued that the woman didn't immediately berate him for his lack of attention, Malcolm was able to apologize profusely and offer a few charming remarks -- and before either of them knew it, despite all rhyme and reason, he was asking her to meet him somewhere that night. Their relationship was clandestine, Malcolm always fearing the prospect of recapture; day by day, the templars came closer to finding him through use of his phylactery, forcing him to remain on the move within the city. Despite the dangers, he always made time for Leandra; it wasn't until he was certain that his time was running out that he finally told her he was an apostate. With the aid of a sympathetic templar, Malcolm was prepared to flee The Free Marches and say his farewells to Leandra, for her own safety. To his surprise, however, she insisted on going with him and would hear nothing to the contrary. The two fled to Ferelden and were soon wed, beginning the first of many years on the run. Two years later, Marian Hawke was born and three years after her, Carver and Bethany. It wasn't easy to maintain a semblance of normal family life with an apostate parent, Malcolm telling his children only that he would explain why they moved so often when they were older. "Older" came when Marian, at the age of eight, accidentally set fire to a bale of hay when she was petulantly refusing to do her chores, and years later, the family discovered Bethany, too, inherited Malcolm's magical abilities. It was more important than ever that they remain vigilant and on the move, never staying in one village for too long. Eventually they made their way to Lothering with the thought that, perhaps, if they had a farm for themselves, there would be enough privacy and independence for even a family of apostates to enjoy. Finally, there the village stood -- along the Imperial Highway, bustling with working folk and travelers alike. The Hawke family managed to make a settlement for themselves on the outskirts of the village, a quiet life that served them well for nearly a decade. It wasn't until recent years that Malcolm's declining health took its toll on the family. When he passed, it fell to Marian to take care of her mother and siblings, and that has been her goal since then. Rumors of a blight or not, she remains in Lothering and awaits news from her brother, Carver, who went to serve with the troops at Ostagar. Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters